This is My Life!
by yukideidara.5
Summary: Kanashimi Shiawase is a new student at Grand High School. Ends up in detention. Her first on ever. She meets Trafalgar Law, One of her favorites. She ends up falling in love. She tries desperately to hide the fact. Then they run into each other at her favorite place. A street race. His friends. Her best friend Von St. Claus. Or better known as Last Bullet. A wanted criminal.


Chapter # 1: A New Life! New Friends!

Why do people need a purpuse? Some people think if they don't have a purpouse think that life is not worth living. That's a lie. Everthing is a lie. Why live when there is nothing to live for.

My name... My name... My name is Kanashimi Shiawase. My first name means sadness and my last name means happiness. Makes no since right.

I live in a big city. But i am not someone that everyone notice's. At shool nobody even sees me. I'm invisable. Yes, Invisable. But nobodys cares about what i am talking about.

school is harsh place fo me atleast for me. No friends, Not even a brother or a sister. My life is boring. I find it normal. Now enough of my boring life.

I have only on thing I love "Trafalgar Law". I sit derectlly behind him. Then beside Law is Eustass Kidd he's a crule person. I bet his life isn't boring. And in front of Law is Kidd's girlfriend Jewelry Bonney. Diagnal of her was Monkey D. Luffy, and Roronoa Zoro was sitting next to Luffy. Then Theres Killer he sits behind Kidd. Not sher that's his real name.

Then across the room is Basil Hawkins , X Drake There not very mean people there more the quite type. Scratcmen Apoo, his more like Kidd evil type. Then theres Marshall D. Teach. Compared to Teach, Apoo is far more atractive. Never mind. Horable images.

Then there are the teachers Capone Bege, Urouge. Theres romers that when they were are age they ran with the mafia. Scary Stuff. the only reason they hired them to disapline the rough kids. This includes Eustass Kidd.

Here I only started today. I Somehow became in charge of in charge of giting my mother laid. This can't be my life. And yet i am still here. Why me? Maybe i should just ask one these kids. Wait that would make my mother a pervert.

Then I relized was being stared down by the class. A stared back quite suprised.

"Can I ask you your name." The teacher. Urouge. Asked.

I think I cold feet. and was thinking about runing out of the room, and pretend I was in the wrong room. But that wouldn't work out, i would never live it down.

"Kanashimi Shiawase." My voice became high pitched.

He looked at the roster. Looked back at me. And said "Do you have your pink slip."

I almost stopped breathing. "Yes." Pulling out my bag from under the desk i was sitting in. I pulled out that stupid small 7' paper. and handed it to him.

Then the teacher Urouge walked back tot the front of the class. I mintally it mayself for be rediculus.

'Should have asked him. Damn Her. Why cant she go out and find her own man'. I thought to myself.

Then I noticed how the red head was still staring at me. I looked back at him. Tafalgar Was looking to.

"So, what'd you do to end up with the crimnals." Kidd asked.

I gave him a strange look. And all he did was laugh.

"Quit you fuking talking.!" Capone yelled.

My mouth intantly slaped shut. Kidd's didn't though.

"Why should I. Your not my mother." Kidd retorted.

"You peace of shit.!" Capone yelled again. It seemed louder though.

"Kidd. Shut the hell up. Your gonna mak us stay another 5 minutes. Maybe even 20 more" Trafalgar tried to shut him up. I didn't help.

"SHUT UP. NOBODY ASKED YOU TO SPEAK.!" Kidd yelled. He stood up.

Then Trafalgar did the some. "FUCK YOU!" He yelled back.

Killer then proceded to get up to deescalte the sitution.

"You wanna fight." Kidds face contorted into darkness.

"Lets go." Trafalgar said.

And I think I broke. Cause I yelled "O. MY. GOD."

They both looked at me wide eye'd. Then I said "Let me move first."

Everyone looked at me. "What I want nothing to do with this fight." I got up, and moved back a few sets. "Dosen't mean i wont watch."

Trafalgar, and Eustass looked happy about this divelopment. All they stodents moved the chair's/Desk.

Eustass Thorw the first punch Nooking Trafalgar back. Trafalgar lookedeven anryer then Eustass did, with is bloddy nose and all. Trafalgar attacked. And the fight was on. Kids were yelling. And screaming. Then the teachers jumped in. Urougre held Eustass down. And Capone and Killer held Trafalgar back. The were both were bloody and bruses were starting to form.

The they both dragged Kidd, and Law out.

Urouge, and Capone came back. They gave me the stink eye. I held my hands up in serender.

About a half an hour past. When Trafalgar, and Eustass came back. But by then the class was being dissmised. They look at me. Kidd smiled at me. Trafalgar nodded. I got up to leave. trafalgar came over.

"Thanks." Trafalgar left.

Eustass came over, and held out his hand. Killer not to far away. I lifted my hand but didn't know what to do. I looked at killer. Killer nodded. I took Kidds hand. I think that sealed my fate. after he just walked out of class. Then I left.

I got home. "Finally."


End file.
